The Children of Ash
Who They Are The Children of Ash are a gang indigenous only to Coruscant, at least for now. They deal in most illegal trades, such as blackmarket weapons and bodyparts, body trafficking, but they excel at the drug trade. Only have been around for about 22 years, but has recently made another surge at controlling the streets that borders on cult-like fanaticism. Such as killing oneself before even making it to an official interrogation or trial, scarification, and unison chanting about how "the children shall inherit the bones of the world." Most members are considered armed and dangerous. Members of this gang makes up about 50% of the Police Force's Most Wanted list. Their ranks include working members of society, the blue collar work force that sustain the city-planet. Sometimes, they do have a few members within certain echelons of societies elite in their back pocket. Who Leads Them The only sort of leadership that seems to oversee the activities of all divisions falls upon one Twi'lek, named Zar Duvek. All reports on record only state where he has been seen. His capabilities or responsibilities never seem to make it back to any authority. Rumors of an even higher ranking figure that even '''Zar Duvek' reports to. A female Nautolan, named Vesika Dath is the closest identity to be reached in this matter.'' What the Divisions Are War Bureau :This division deals in the smuggling and dealing of weapons, of any restriction and caliber, and droids outfitted for combat. This division is also enforcement for the gang itself. :One would typically find sociopathic killers, former soldiers, and sometimes cannibals among this division. The Agency :This division is responsible for the gathering and holding of information and data. This division infiltrates positions and industries in order to stay on top of current events, giving opposition the slip, and for blackmail and the like. If it cannot be infiltrated, then the gang sees fit to start bribing. If that doesn't work, then the War Bureau gets involved. The division is also protects the gang's funding. :One would typically find hackers, thieves, schizophrenics, accountants, brokers, and disbarred lawyers in this division. Body Branch :This division is responsible for recruiting, organ allocation, body dispensing, and species trafficking. This division is also responsible for forging crime scenes, employing trades of forensic sciences and chemical savvy to distort it in the gang's favor. :One would typically find former doctors and surgeons, chemists, dirty Force Officers, butchers, and ex-priests within this division. Supply Ward :This division is responsible for procuring, storing, and dealing in all sorts of controlled substances. This division is the most coveted, protected, and numerous, making up for about 70% of all activity for the gang. :Among the ranks of this division would be smugglers, criminals, chemists, dealers, and interplanetary pilots. The Parish :This division is both home and barracks to the elite forces of the gang, entitled Acolytes, that have very limited access to the Force. This division is very small, and takes in very select few from any other division at the gang's disposal. Most are never seen again, the rest return a bit more sensitive to the ways of the Force, but permanently... altered. What They Do Despite the shotgun approach to tackling--and effectively taking over--most illegal trades of the planet, the gang specializes in the creation, dealing in/smuggling of controlled substances. Within the 22 years of activity, they are solely responsible for up 65% of all drug trade across the world. They have seemingly created, or as they call it "discovered", up to 11 new drugs. Chief among their "discoveries" is a drug with the street name of Ash. A possible candidate for the gang's namesake, Ash was the first narcotic they could procure. This substance, a grey powder, is told by new recruits and procurers that it raises the awareness of all 5 senses, but in certain cases, allowed the inducer to have temporary Force-like influences. Such as, but not limited to, Force Jump, Stun, Sight, Push or Pull, Levitate, and Lightning. With concentrations high enough to reach this effect also puts the inducer's life at risk. If not for overdose, then the very idea of becoming a Jedi overnight allows the inducer to believe s/he can do anything, leading to dangerous and fatal situations. When given to the would-be Acolytes, they are told that it is from the "burnt bones of Coruscant, granting them power to save it from it's very denizens." This sort of language has given this narcotic an almost kismet granting status, taking a victim of overdose "too weak to fight for the world", and those ending up sensitive in the ways of the Force "fit for duty". There have been reports that those "fit" are indeed wielding the Force with efficacy and recklessness. What is "Project Havoc" With the religious views put upon the Ash narcotic, the gang is replacing the yearning of a higher power in one's life with the calling to "fight for the dying husk of Coruscant." This project aims to take over the minds controlling the basic necessities of the society, so as to rise up and take over the planet in one fell swoop. Once they have enough Acolytes, this plan shall commence. They were close to the numbers the gang wanted, and this report failed to be brought to the Police Force by Niqo Kruva, due to a murdered handler and a vanished informant.